Real Feelings
by Ale-ann
Summary: O que acontece quando os sentimentos de Sora acabam sendo os mesmo que os de sua personagem em "O Lago dos Cisnes"? Presente de aniversário para Uchiha Mandy Lua!


_Heheh! Aqui estou eu com meu presente de aniversário atrasado para Uchiha Mandy Lua!!!!!_

**Disclamer: **Kaleido Star não me pertence!

**Aviso: **Eu assisti Kaleido Star legendado ( japonês ) com as legendas em inglês, qualquer variação de nomes é normal viu gente?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sora!!!

A jovem acrobata havia acabado de sair do palco e seus amigos esperavam-na animados. Já fazia cerca de um mês que eles apresentavam O Lago dos Cisnes, e apesar do tempo, todo final de espetáculos era uma festa como se tivesse sido a primeira apresentação, e apesar de todos serem excelentes, especialmente Sora e Leon, era notável, por mais que aquilo parecesse impossível, que a cada apresentação a performance dos dois se tornava cada vez melhor:

-Você foi ótima como sempre!! – Mia tinha um grande brilho nos olhos – E o público não pára de aparecer!!

-Pois é! Temos recebido muitas críticas positivas nos jornais e revistas... É sem dúvida o melhor espetáculo já apresentado no Kaleido Stage! – Ken estendia para a garota uma porção de revistas.

_Não é para menos, eu nunca me senti tão bem! No palco é o lugar onde eu estou mais feliz... Não só eu como todos, inclusive o Leon-san..._

A jovem logo desviou os olhar das revistas, a qual lia rapidamente e sorria, e colocou-se a olhar para o jovem dos cabelos longos e prateados. Ele não era o mesmo, agora ele era seu querido parceiro com quem dividia a cena, seu querido parceiro que mudara tão drasticamente desde sua chegada ao Kaleido Stage até o presente momento.

_No final das contas, uma das coisas que mais me deixa feliz, é ver que o Leon-san está feliz no palco e não pensa nem age como do jeito de antes..._

-Sora...? – Anna agitava a mão na frente da face da jovem dos cabelos violeta para ver se esta acordava de seu transe – Você tá bem?

-Uh? O quê? – perguntou um pouco abobada, já que havia sido forçosamente tirada de seus pensamentos.

-Não vá me dizer que só agora notou as qualidades dele? – Mia sussurrava para que ninguém escutasse – Ohh! – seus olhos brilhavam – Deve ser por isso que você dois melhoram cada vez mais! Mandei um gravação para a Cathy-san, e ela disse que está muito satisfeita com a atuação de vocês, disse que realmente parecem um casal muito apaixonado... – a jovem dos cabelos alaranjados ria secretamente

-Pera aí Mia... – Sora sorriu um pouco sem graça e corou por um momento

-Mia! Não se esqueça do Ken! – Anna puxou a amiga para um canto para que a outra não escutasse

-Bem, acho que vou tomar um banho! Nos vemos depois! – a Naegino deu um leve tchau e saiu ás pressas.

Chegou ao seu dormitório, prendeu Fool numa gaveta qualquer e correu até o chuveiro, mas assim que entrou debaixo d´água, tudo que fez foi ficar parada enquanto a água quente caia sobre sua cabeça.

_Eu nunca pensei dessa maneira..._

De fato, o que a amiga havia dito a incomodava. Nunca havia gostado de ninguém, na verdade, durante toda sua vida até ali, nunca pensou em parar para refletir sobre o assunto, palavras como "amor" ou "namorado", agora que ela notava que, no seu universo pareciam ser coisas do outro mundo.

_É verdade que eu estou bastante ligada com Leon-san agora... Mas... É porque eu realmente me importo com as pessoas... E já que agora somos parceiros, não há como evitar... Se bem, eu nunca gostei de ninguém dessa maneira... Será que... Eu comecei a gostar, mas por não saber como é se sentir assim eu não sei quais são meus verdadeiros sentimentos?_

A jovem deu um pesado suspeito antes de pegar o sabonete. Não sabia por que, mas aquilo repentinamente havia lhe doído o coração.

Após o banho, trajou seu pijama e se jogou na cama e começou a admirar o teto. Fazia um mês que estava totalmente elétrica por causa do espetáculo, e agora era a primeira vez que sentia aquela incrível vontade de fazer nada e apenas pensar:

-Sora!!!! – uma voz saia de uma das gavetas do armário – Pode me tirar daqui??? – um desesperado Fool se debatia dentro dali tentando sair.

A jovem acrobata levantou-se calmamente, abriu a gaveta o soltando e voltou a deitar em sua cama sem dizer qualquer palavra:

-Pensando no que a Mia falou? Parece que uma forte e talentosa estrela está apaixonada... – comentou

-Uh? – rapidamente, a garota se sentou na cama – Viu isso nas cartas?

-Não! Não preciso delas para ver o óbvio!

-Óbvio? – Sora assustou-se, será que ela era a única que não sabia de seus próprios sentimentos?

-Vocês dois juntos... Tudo chega a ser muito natural...

-Não diga isso! – a garota jogou um travesseiro no espírito

-De qualquer jeito... Você sempre vai comemorar com seus amigos depois do espetáculo, mas agora está aqui no seu quarto remoendo sua dúvida...

_Isso... Não deixa de ser verdade..._

No outro dia, todos se aqueciam, davam rápidas ensaiadas e se preparavam para o grande show que aconteceria de tarde:

-Sora? Você está bem?

-O quê?

A garota dos cabelos arroxeados levou um susto. Estava sentada ali naquele banco, enquanto o pessoal preparava-se , compenetrada em seus pensamentos, quando a voz do belo jovem dos cabelo prata ecoou em seus ouvidos:

-Você está um pouco quieta... – comentou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela

Apesar de já fazer um mês que se apresentavam juntos e ficavam bem perto, a garota pôde sentir um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo assim que ele se sentou ao seu lado:

-Não é nada! – deu um sorriso forçado – Eu só estou pensando, já vou ensaiar... – disse levantando-se e indo ensaiar – Aie! – exclamou ao cair no chão após saltar do trampolim

-Sora você está bem? – Leon a ajudou a se levantar

-Sim... – disse em dor, enquanto massageava a parte que batera no chão.

-Sora! – a jovem avistou Ken vir correndo – Tem certeza de que está bem? Você está tão aérea!

-Está tudo bem! Eu juro! – a garota sorria sem graça

-Sora! – o loiro fez uma expressão séria – Você que modela o humor do grupo, se você não está bem eles também não estão! Mas apesar de tudo não é justo que você carregue um peso sozinha desse jeito...

-Ele está certo... – Leon concordou

_É verdade... Se eu não estou bem, o humor de todos é afetado... Mas Ken... O que não é justo é todos serem prejudicados porque eu estou desse jeito!_

-Não se preocupem! – Sora voltou a ter o olhar alegre e determinado de sempre – Eu estou bem! – sorriu sinceramente dessa vez

_O mais importante agora é o público... Se eu gosto ou não do Leon-san... Uma hora ou outra irei descobrir... Se nossa boa performance vem dos nossos verdadeiros sentimentos... Então eu saberei dessa vez, assim que eu segurar as mãos dele no espetáculo!_

O resto do dia, até a hora do show, passou como o de costume, todos animados, Sora se empenhando ao máximo e a forte expectativa que não deixava ninguém desde a primeira vez que O Lago dos Cisnes fora apresentado.

Sora esperava ansiosa pelo início, reclusa em seu camarim, ela sentia, mais do que nunca, o forte sentimento de que aquele seria "o" espetáculo. Nada a faria desapontar o público, a força de fazê-lo era tão forte como sempre foi, e a expectativa de ter seus sentimentos revelados para ela mesma, fazia com que daquela vez, a apresentação fosse muito mais especial:

-Sora? – a jovem olhou para a porta fechada enquanto reconhecia a voz de Ken – Já está quase na hora!

-Estou indo! – falou tão empolgada como sempre.

_Sim... Dessa vez será tão diferente... Que eu não vejo a hora!!_

A acrobata se dirigiu para onde todos estavam e os desejou sorte como sempre.

_Fico feliz que ela tenha se recuperado... Estava tão aérea e abatida hoje que realmente me preocupou... _

O loiro olhava atentamente para a amiga quando uma outra figura aproximou-se dela:

-Que bom que está melhor... – o rapaz dos cabelos longos disse – O que havia acontecido?

-Nada! – a jovem sorriu animada – Eu só estava confusa quanto a uma coisa... Mas agora eu sei como acabar com essa confusão... – sorriu gentilmente enquanto o olhava nos olhos

_Aparentemente nada mudou entre nós... Mas mesmo assim..._

Subitamente a garota se sentiu sendo puxada para dentro dos olhos do rapaz, como se uma forte onde fizesse isso e ela não pudesse nem resistir:

-Sora! Está na hora! – a voz de Ken simplesmente acabou com a "onda".

-Sim!

E animadamente, a garota dirigiu-se para o palco.

O espetáculo corria bem como sempre. Sora até se achava ridícula em ter ficado daquele jeito, havia feito um drama daqueles apenas por causa de um dúvida tão deliciosa como aquele, mas depois de ter olhado nos olhos dele, sentia que, qualquer que fossem seus sentimentos por ele, eles a faziam feliz e tranqüila.

_Eu me preocupei à toa... Oh! Logo é a cena em que o príncipe encontra Odete! Será agora..._

Em meio a uma agitação do público, Leon entrou em cena. Tudo repentinamente pareceu estar em câmera lenta para a jovem do cabelo violeta. Devagar, o rapaz ia entrando no campo de visão da garota, que voava, e embora demorassem apenas segundos para seus olhares se cruzarem e o príncipe se apaixonar por Odete, para Sora aquilo parecia ter durado uma eternidade, mas finalmente, veio. Desejou mais do que nunca, que aquele olhar de príncipe apaixonado fosse real, que fosse algo entre ela e Leon e não simplesmente entre Odete e o Príncipe. A jovem nem percebia, mas inconscientemente fazia a típica expressão de garota surpresa e apaixonada que deveria fazer naquela parte do espetáculo.

_Agora eu vejo... Quando o sentimento é verdadeiro, não tem como as minhas acrobacias e minha atuação não saírem perfeitas e naturais. Porque eu estou com ele, eu consigo interpretar esse papel melhor do que ninguém..._

Logo, como sempre era feito, Sora saltou do trapézio e Leon a pegou.

_Essas mãos me segurando... Não há erro..._

Dessa vez, não só para Sora, mas também para toda a platéia, por alguma razão não muito evidente para a maioria, o espetáculo parecia mais mágico do que das outras vezes, e a Técnica Angelical causava ainda mais emoções em todos que assistiam:

-Sora... Você chorando? – o jovem perguntou assim que ficaram cara a cara durante a Técnica.

Mas ao invés de dar qualquer resposta rápida, a garota apenas sorriu e voltou a voar pelo palco encantando a todos.

_Gostar de alguém... Esse sentimento é tão bom..._

-A Sora está diferente não está? – Ken comentava com Mia, que assistia a tudo pelos televisores na sala onde comandava a peça.

-Sim...

_Quem diria que eu estaria certa?_

Logo após o término do show, Sora falou rapidamente com os amigos, e de um jeito como se fosse explodir de alegria, foi às pressas para o dormitório, deixando todos com a maior das expressões de que-é-que-aconteceu-dessa-vez-?

_Eu tenho que colocar isso pra fora!_

Após tanto correr, parou em frente a uma porta e encostou-se na grade da mega varanda.

_Logo que ele voltar para o seu quarto... Eu vou contar... Só não sei como!!_

A jovem corou violentamente e entrou em pânico internamente.

_Droga... Não havia pensado nisso!!_

-Sora?

_Ele chegou!_

-O que aconteceu com você? Primeiro você chora e depois sai ás pressas... – o rapaz aproximou-se dela preocupado

-Não é nada... Eu chorei de alegria e sai daquele jeito porque... – parou por um momento, sempre fora uma garota extrovertida e decidida, apesar de alguns tropeços, então porque dizer aquilo era tão difícil e as palavras se recusavam a sair de sua boca? – Eu sai às pressas porque... Porque queria muito falar com você... – desviava o olhar toda hora enquanto falava com pressa e um certo tremor na voz – A sós... – terminou a frase já um pouco mais calma.

A expressão do rapaz passou de preocupado para sério e curioso. Nunca presenciara qualquer situação em que ela falasse daquele. Perguntava-se se era o que ele estava pensando, conhecendo ela como a conhecia, tinha um grande medo de não ser o que estava imaginando. Afinal, não foi só uma vez que ouviu Anna e Mia conversarem entre si sobre Sora nem notar que Ken a amava. Se o loiro, o qual expressava tão bem seus sentimentos não conseguia alcançá-la, como ele, que no começo foi tão cruel e rude com ela, e agora era tão discreto quanto aos seus interesses, poderia ter uma chance maior que seu concorrente? Temia pela resposta, mas não agüentava aquele silêncio que durava tão pouco, mas passava tão devagar:

-O que foi? – perguntou gentilmente, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

-Bem... – depois daquilo, se sentia mais tranqüila para continuar – Leon-san, ontem... Enquanto eu conversava com Mia e Anna sobre as boas críticas que o Kaleido Stage está recebendo, especialmente a opinião da Cathy sobre nós parecermos realmente um casal quando estamos no palco... Mia chegou a me perguntar se... – respirou fundo – Eu tinha sentimentos por você... No momento eu não levei a sério, mas aquilo simplesmente martelou na minha cabeça a noite toda, e quando acordei ainda persistia, por isso eu estava estranha hoje de manhã, eu estava confusa, mas... – a jovem tentou segurar a emoção que ia crescendo, mas foi inútil – Quando você e Ken vieram falar comigo, eu me senti mais calma, e percebi que se eu gostasse realmente de você daquele jeito, eu iria sentir quando nos apresentássemos juntos, já que interpretar Odete parecia fazer transparecer sentimentos que nem eu havia me dado conta...

-Mas... – a essa altura, até ele estava nervoso, a parte que responderia suas dúvidas parecia tão enigmática – Então... A que conclusão você chegou?

-Quando entra a parte em que o Príncipe se apaixona por Odete... Eu realmente desejei... Que aquilo não fosse apenas entre nossos personagens, mas... – os olhos dela já estavam marejados e antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Leon a abraçou com toda força que tinha.

-Entre nós... – completou o que a garota ia dizer – Pra ser sincero... – desviou um pouco o olhar, pois estava sem graça – Achei que nunca fosse dizer... – voltou a olhá-la.

Sora ajeitou-se nos braços dele de maneira que pudesse olhá-lo, mais uma vez, nos olhos, e sentir ser levada mais uma vez por uma forte onda até o fundo da alma dele.

_Então... Ele também..._

-Sora...

O jovem dos cabelos prateados puxou a garota para perto de seu rosto e selou um beijo. Ume beijo tímido, típico de uma jovem inexperiente e um rapaz que até pouco tempo era frio até a alma, mas que aos poucos ia se tornando apaixonante e quente, como se tivessem levados séculos de espera até aquilo.

Assim que se separaram, ambos estavam um pouco ofegantes.

_Isso foi tão... Foi como flutuar no ar..._

O casal corou levemente, e logo após isso se colocaram a rir:

-Acho melhor irmos... Você saiu tão depressa que devem estar preocupados...

-Sim! – Sora sorriu e deu alguns passos, mas parou ao notar que o rapaz não a seguia, permanecia no mesmo lugar apenas a observando – O que foi?

-Nada... Só estava te admirando... – deu um leve sorriso a fazendo sorrir também

-Vem! – a jovem pegou a mão dele e o puxou pelos corredores

-Espera! Não se apresse... – a fez diminuir a velocidade.

Assim, na mesma velocidade, e lado a lado de mãos dadas, o casal seguiu para o refeitório onde todos comemoravam uma outra apresentação de sucesso.

_**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////FIM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_Enfim, aqui está! Espero que todos tenham gostado, especialmente a Mandy!!! Afinal, essa foi uma fic feita especialmente para ela! Sei que muitos não gostam de falatório mas... Eu amo falar então aqui vão os meus comentários sobre a fic!! Pra ser bem sincera, foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava! _

_Estava bastante preocupada com o resultado, afinal, apesar de realmente querer escrever esta fic, eu estava com três sérios problemas:_

_Falta de inspiração e idéias_

_Fazia tempo que eu não vi KS!_

_Sou PÉSSIMA em one-shots!_

_Mas no final das contas, até que foi diferente do que eu imaginava!! Apesar de eu ter escrito um monte de manhã e o computador ter travado me fazendo perder tudo, ainda tive idéia depois, na verdade, foi até bom ter acontecido, acho que saiu melhor do que era pra sair!_

_Bastou ver apenas dois epis do anime pra já entrar no clima!! Logo que pensei no começo da fic e fui escrevendo ( sem muito rumo ) as idéias e a inspiração pra ir seguindo em frente fluíram como algo que flui!! ( não resisti falar isso...^^'' )_

_Outra grande surpresa ( pra mim mesma ) foi a facilidade relativa que tive com esse casal! Pra ser franca sou muuuito mais SoraxKen, mas sinto que depois disso me simpatizei mais com SoraxLeon... Eles são fofos^^_

_Bem, agradeço pelo leitura!!_


End file.
